A Promise
by Caskett93
Summary: After Logan finds out that his mom was really dead, the situation in the Echolls house gets very bad. Aaron takes out his anger on his son and the whippings get more vicious and frequent. Meanwhile, Veronica finds out a new information that turn upside down her world and make her remember of an old promise made to one of her best friends so many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, after the intervention of CloudyDream I edited this first chapter!**

* * *

Okay, the other day I read this story, "Do you remember?", It was good but it didn't respect canon as much as I would have liked. The author wrote that she was inspired by this song "Do you remember – The Summer Obsession". It's a beautiful song and inspired me too. So this is my own story.

I warn you, I'm Italian and this is my very first English LONG fic so if you'll find errors please write it in the review.

**Anyway, I wanna say that I'm searching a ****BETA (a very patient one) so, if you would like to help me, write me a MP or at this address spuffy93 at ymail dot com  
**

**A Promise**

Timeline: After the episode "Betty and Veronica" but before of all the mess with Abel's daughter.

Summary: After Logan finds out that his mom was really dead, the situation in the Echolls house gets very bad. Aaron takes out his anger on his son and the whippings get more vicious and frequent.

Meanwhile, Veronica finds out a new information that turn upside down her world and make her remember of an old promise made to one of her best friends so many years ago.

**1. Do you remember?**

Logan was late for his journalism class, after four hour of class, in which he was obligated to sit on a very uncomfortable chair, he was thinking of skipping the rest altogether.

Yesterday his _daddy dearest_ had whipped him again after he had answered at his question with a sarcastic comment and Aaron hadn't liked it. His back was killing him.

He was in the corridor, walking toward the door that lead to the parking lot, when he heard someone sobbing in a empty classroom.

He thought for some second to ignore the sound, but something made him turn around. When he looked in the classroom the sight that welcomed him was not a good one.

Veronica Mars was the one crying.

Without a second thought he opened the door and went to her.

"Veronica?"

She stopped to sob instantly and looked up to him.

"What do you want, Logan? Come to make fun of me?" she asked, standing up.

"No," Logan answered.

She stared at him for a long time.

"What happened?" he asked, after a while.

In the past weeks their relationship had started to change, even though they weren't the best of friends. The anger and bitterness of the past weren't there anymore.

"I don't wanna talk about it," her answer was short and maybe a little harsh, but Logan could see that she wasn't angry at him.

"Ronnie, I know that I wasn't here for you for the past year and half but you can trust me like I trusted you with my mom."

* * *

Veronica thought about his answer.

In the past year and half Logan had made fun of her at every occasion but he never betrayed her most inner secrets. Even when he was most angry at her he never used her secrets to hurt her, not the truly important ones.

"Ok, but not here," she took his hand and lead him to the parking lot, toward her LeBaron.

Logan followed her without a question and got in the car. She drove toward Dog Beach, parked in her usual spot and walked towards the ocean with Logan at her side.

The beach was empty, there wasn't a living soul around them. Veronica sat down and Logan sat beside her.

"What's up?" he asked after some minutes of silence.

"Do you remember Shelly's party? The one after Lilly's death?"

"Yep..."

"Well, I don't," she said with a sad smile. "I was there to show to all the 09ers that I didn't care for their gossip. Someone gave me a drink. It was drugged. I passed out near the pool and the first thing I remember was waking up in a strange bed the day after without my panties, there was blood on the sheets and when I tried to get up I was incredibly sore," Logan went pale and Veronica could see that he was trying to not cry.

"You were raped?"

Veronica simply nodded.

"But why you didn't report it?"

"I did, Lamb laughed at me."

She could see that Logan first thought was to go to the sheriff's department and beat up the bastard.

"Don't," she stopped him before he could think of standing up.

"I don't understand, Ronnie. You could have proved it! You could have gone to the fucking hospital..."

"Yeah? And after? Even if there was proof of the... the rape, what would happened? At the party there were only 09ers. They would have paid some SOB of a lawyer and got out of the situation with a slap on the wrist and I would had become the slut who lied," tears were running on her cheeks.

Logan's heart broke in that instant. It was true. But what was really killing him was knowing what he did that night to her, directly and non.

"I'm so sorry, Veronica. O God, I didn't know, I swear, Ronnie," he started to sob uncontrollably.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I had the stuff, Ronnie, but I swear I wasn't the one that gave it to you. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him with disgust in her eyes and slapped him with all her strength.

"I'm so sorry..." he said again.

"Why did you have drugs on you? You wanted to drugs someone?" she was clearly disgusted by the thought.

"No, I swear. It wasn't a good period of my life, our life, and I did some very stupid shit. I wanted to have fun, forget my life. So when I went to TJ I brought some GHB. I had two doses. One that I gave to Tad and the other that I split it in half. One for me and the second one I gave it to Duncan. He was like a zombie and I wanted him back, for a night. The dose wasn't enough to take him down, I know cause it was like I was buzzed.

I'm so sorry, you seemed only drunk and I saw you with some 09ers near the pool. They were giving you drinks and made you kiss Shelly. I was so angry at you, I wanted to humiliate you so I did some body shots on you."

"What happened after?" she felt disgusted and angry.

"Duncan came to you rescue. He made us leave. It was the moment I gave him the drugged drink. After I found some chick and I went away with her."

"You saw me?"

"No, after the body shoot no," she could see that he wasn't proud of himself.

"I'm sorry, Veronica. If I had knew..." he looked at his hands. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't made ok for everyone to hurt you, if I stood by your side... I'm so sorry."

Veronica sighed. She wasn't proud of his actions, but he didn't drugged her and he didn't raped her. He humiliated her with the body shots but she could see that he was truly disgusted by his past actions.

"Logan, you're not my favorite person right now, but I know you and I know that you wouldn't hurt me that way."

Logan looked her in the eyes and she almost could hear him saying that he was truly and deeply sorry.

"I believe you, Logan. I'm not saying that it was your fault, you didn't raped me," she lifted her hand to his cheek and whipped away his tears. "You weren't on your best behavior but you can't take all the fault, ok?"

Logan nodded but couldn't stop the tears. They stayed in silence for a while, crying the sorrow out of them.

"Why were you crying at school? We got a little sidetracked with all the confessions," he said, trying to lift the mood.

"I was early for journalism. Duncan was in the class, writing on his PC. Someone from the direction asked him to go to Clemmon's office. He didn't see me. He left his PC there. I opened it, I know his password. He was writing on a sort of diary," she smiled but Logan could see that wasn't an happy one. "I wanted to read what he remembered of the day of Lilly's death. I was scrolling backward and I found an entry dated the day after Shelly's party. It was him. He found me in a room alone. I came around and told him I loved him. We kissed and started to take each other clothes off. He wrote that he know I was drunk but he couldn't stop himself. I think that after some minute I passed out because he wrote that I didn't said anything after... he fell asleep with me. The morning after he woke up, he remembered what happened and was disgusted," Logan tried to stop her but she went on. "He wasn't disgusted by what he did, he still thinks that that wasn't rape, only an error because he thinks that I'm his half-sister, Logan. That why he broke up with me. Celeste told him that there was a good chance that Jake was my father because at the time of my conception he and my mom had a relationship."

Logan was without words. His best friend had dumped Veronica because he thought that she was his sister, but when he and all the 09ers started to treat her badly he hadn't said a thing.

"How can I go to school tomorrow? He'll be there, he took my virginity even knowing that I could be his sister! Every time I'll look at him I'll see it. How can I avoid him? We have two classes together and in these past weeks we were trying to became friends again!" Veronica hugged him and Logan flinched away. She stopped and looked him in the eyes.

Without giving him time to stop her she lifted his shirt and found out his new set of wounds.

"Logan!"

He sighed and let her examine the bruises and the cuts.

"Your dad's behavior worsened..." she whispered.

"Yeah... you know, with my dad at home from work... now he has more time to spend with me," the sarcasm dripped from his words.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I didn't noticed it..."

"You are sorry? I'm the one that fucked up with you and you are sorry for something that you can't control?" he was stupefied.

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"What can I say... Is the way I am."

Logan smiled too and hugged her.

"We are a fucked up duo."

"Yep..."

They stayed in silence for sometime, watching the gulls that flew over the ocean and some surfers that riding the waves.

"Do you remember that promise?" Veronica whispered her question without looking up at him.

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe it's time."

"Are you serious, Ronnie?" he asked stupefied.

"Yes, I'm serious. We need to. Your dad might kill you, Logan. Your mom is not around anymore to try to calm him, Trina doesn't give a shit of you and my dad isn't a sheriff anymore. We need to go."

"But your dad..."

"He will understand," she stopped him. "And is not like we'll go away and never come back. We'll come back after yours birthday, when your dad can't touch you anymore."

"Ronnie, I don't want you to run away for me," she shook her head.

"It's not only for you, Logan. I need it to, I need time away from Duncan, from Lilly's case, from the backstabbing people that give me shit all the time at school."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Logan,"

"Ok, we'll go."

* * *

A.N. This is the first chapter, hope you liked it. if you find mistakes please tell me. This way i can improve myself and correct my work :P

Leave some review pretty pleasee?

This chappy had 1812 words, next one will be a little on the short side.

**Spolier... **in the next chapter we'll se the promise they made and why they didn't act on it till now...


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. This chapter is a little short. It's a flashback. I hope you'll like it! See you at the bottom!

A.N. 2 A big hug to CloudyDream, she is a fabulous BETA.

* * *

**2. The promise**

_[Flashback to the summer following the transfer of Logan in Neptune]_

Logan came out of the water with his surfboard. He smiled at Lilly and Veronica who were sunbathing on the sand and stuck his surfboard next to them.

"What you think girls?"

"You're sexy on the surfboard, Logan," said Lilly giggling.

"Thanks, Lilly, but I was talking of my performance on the surfboard, not my looks."

"You were fantastic, Logan, even Dick was impressed and he's The surfer around here..." said Veronica smiling sincerely.

"She's right, dude, you rock!"

"Thanks, Ronnie and Dick," he bowed exaggeratedly.

Logan lay down on the towel between the two girls and pressed his cold arms on theirs stomachs making them scream.

"Logan!"

The boy laughed and stood up.

"Wanna go for an ice cream?" he asked his friends.

"No, dude. I think that chick want a piece of Dick..." said Dick looking at Madison Sinclair that was watching him from afar with Shelly and Carrie.

"I can't, Logan. If I want this fabulous body to stay the way it is I must suffer..." she said almost serious. "And I pigged out at lunch..."

Veronica laughed at her best friend and shook her head.

"I'll come, I'm starved."

"When you're not, Veronica Mars?" asked Lilly giggling.

"You have a point, Lilly. So, come on lets go, Logan. Feed me!" she said with an obnoxious air.

Logan bought the ice creams and brought them to the table where Veronica was waiting him.

"What?" he asked seeing his friend with a frown.

"You have something on the collar of your t-shirt, Logan," said Veronica, trying to reach his back. Logan had the hands occupied by the cones and couldn't stop her.

"No, Ronnie..." it was to late. Her hand touched his back and he flinched away in pain.

"Logan?" Veronica looked at her hand and saw that her middle finger had something red on it.

"Ronnie..."

"It's blood..." she looked again at his black t-shirt, it had a big wet spot on the back, Veronica had thought that it was water but now she know better. "You're bleeding..." she said, worried by the amount of blood.

"It's nothing, I fell of the surfboard and cut myself," he tried to cover but Veronica knew that he was lying, she was the daughter of the sheriff, his dad taught her to spot a lie before she was ten.

"You're lying, Logan," she lifted his shirt and saw the bleeding lashings inflicted by his father's belt. "These are cuts, Logan."

"Ronnie..."

"Who did this, Logan?" she asked, taking him for his arm and walking toward the parking lot.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, tell me, Logan!"

"It's my dad, ok? Dad got angry because I skipped school."

"Stay here," Veronica walked back where their friends were sunbathing and joking.

"Hey, Lilly, Logan is taking me back home, my mom is sick and daddy wants me there."

"Yeah, we'll try to live without you," she joked.

"What a horrible thing."

Veronica took theirs bags and after asking Dick to bring Logan's surfboard to his home returned to her friend.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We'll go to my house and I'll take care of these wounds and after we'll talk."

Logan didn't protest and walked beside her for the fifteen minutes that took them to reach her home.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at work, Mom I don't know, her car isn't here," she took him in her bedroom. "Lay down on my bed, I'll take the first aid kit and come back,"

She went in the bathroom and came back after one minute.

"Take off your shirt."

"If you wanted to see me naked you could have asked. I would have did it with pleasure," he joked.

"Ah ah.. it was so fun that I forgot to laugh," she deadpanned.

Logan rolled his eyes but did as she asked.

"Happy now?"

Veronica didn't answer, there were three big cuts on his back, some bruises and countless scars. Some old, some new but all visible if you knew where to look.

She used the disinfectant on the open cut and Logan hissed from the pain.

"Sorry... it stings a bit."

After all the cuts were clean she patched him up with some clean bandages.

"I'm done."

Logan sat up and Veronica took place beside him. She didn't say a thing, she waited.

"It's the way he punishs me. If I do something that he thinks can make the family looks bad he whips me or punch me or kick me," he said in a whisper.

"How long?"

"Since I was five. The first time was because I spilled some juice on a Persian carpet. Most parents would have scolded me, some would have spanked me, my daddy, he slapped me hard and punched me in the gut two time screaming how I was a piece of shit," he was crying. "I was five!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Veronica tried to hug him but he flinched away.

"I don't want your pity," he said harshly.

"It's not pity," she answered sincerely. "My mom drinks a lot, she always did but in the last year her drinking habit worsened. My dad says that she is sick, that she has the flu but I know the truth. He is the one that teach me how to spot a lie and now he lies to me! I found some bottles in the trash. And when she's not drinking she is away. I think she has an affair and my dad knows but he's in denial."

"I'm sorry, Ronnie,"

"I don't want your pity" she mocked him with a little smile.

"Ok, I understand, you're not pitying me, you are concerned,"

"Look how smart you are, Lolo," she mocked again.

"You are so funny, Mars,"

"Want to watch a cartoon?"

"No"

"Please?" she asked tilting her head and pouting.

"Ok, you win," he rolled his eyes. "Which one?"

"The Lion King!" she ran in the sitting room and put the tape in the recorder before Logan could say something.

Later on they were watching the scene in which Simba run away from the hyenas.

"You know, sometime I wish that I could run away... from the lies, from my mom, from all this mess, be free for a little bit."

"Me too,"

Logan tried to watch the cartoon but a plan started to take form in his brain.

"We can!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Run away. Not now, you are thirteen and my birthday is not before three months, but in the future we could. When we'll pass for sixteen years old we'll steal one of my daddy car and run away till my eighteen birthday..."

"Yeah!" she liked the idea. "When the day comes in which will not be able to withstand it, we'll run away..."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

A.N. 1190 words

Like the last time leave me a review and let me know if you like/love/hate it.

**Spoiler**... in the next chapter we'll see how they plan their escape and the start of their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the delay, but I found a little thing that made my brain KABOOM XD

So I'll ask you all some question, hoping someone will answer them.

**1.** In america if you are a regular student, in your junior year you are 16/17. True?

**2**. If question number one is true then why Veronica in the summer between junior and senior year she said she is eighteen? It's possible that is a mistake?

Now a big hug to all the 26 readers that are **following** this fic. And a big hug and a big kiss to the 8 readers that have put the fic in their **favorites**. And a final thank you to the ones that **reviewed**.

Over 1,300 **views**... I'm shocked... *-*

Anyway, here the third chapter.

Thanks to **shipallllltheships** and **0ldlace** that helped me with the mistakes.  
Any residual ones, it's my fault U_U

Have fun!

* * *

**3. Starting a new life**

"_It's not only for you, Logan. I need it too, I need time away from Duncan, from Lilly's case, from the backstabbing people that give me shit all the time at school,"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure, Logan,"_

"O_k, we'll go,"_

"We need a plan..."

"I'm all ears... what will we need, Spy Girl?"

"Money."

"I'll provide it," Logan raised his hand like a child in the classroom.

"Good boy," she mocked him. "And documents..." Veronica reached out for her bag and took out a notepad and a pen. "We'll need new names; we need to be untraceable. We can have the same initials. That way I can call you L and you can call me V."

"London,"

"What?"

"My name. London. It's horrible and I hate it but this way you can still mock me by calling me Lolo," he smiled at her and lightly punched her arm.

"And I'll be Victoria. Now, surnames. Give me your phone," Logan gave it to her without hesitation and she started some research on Google. "We can't use the most common ones. Do you like Taylor?" he shrugged. "Ok, you'll be Taylor and I'll be Lee. Middle name?"

"Richard," he pleaded with his big brown eyes. They were beautiful, Veronica knew that she couldn't say no to him so she didn't even try, she rolled her eyes and gave in.

"If they find us, it will be your fault," her tone was harsh but her smile let him know that she wasn't angry. "You are London Richard Taylor, start to internalize it. And I'm Victoria Elisabeth Lee Taylor."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"When my dad finds out that you're gone too, he'll do the math. We'll be less noticeable if we are two newlyweds that are trying to find their place in the world. Two strange barely legal adults who live together without their parents nearby? We would stick out like a lion at the North Pole." Veronica blushed slightly, the idea was embarrassing even for her but she knew that in the long haul it will be better.

"You know best..." he admitted smiling at her. "When will we leave?"

"This Saturday morning, my dad is chasing a bail jumper and he's out of town until then."

"That will give us three days... almost."

"Yep. Tonight I'll choose our destination. Do you have any requests?"

"Somewhere not to cold where we can surf?" he tried the puppy dog look again and she gave in again.

"Ok, but we won't go to some famous spot for surfer, it's too predictable. We'll stay on the coast, near the ocean, but maybe an hour inland?" she compromised.

"You have a deal, Mrs Taylor."

"I'll let you know where tomorrow."

"How much money we need?"

"We'll stay out for eleven months..." she closed her eyes and calculate their expenses. "I think around 70,000 dollars, to be sure."

"My credit card is unlimited but after 15,000 dollars they'll put a flag on my withdrawals and they'll notify my _daddy._"

"Shit..."

"Maybe I can sell something. My car or some jewels?"

"No, if the thing isn't in your name, you can be accused of stealing. Your dad can call the police and even the FBI to track you if he has the right connections,"

She could see Logan was thinking of all the things in his possession and she knew that he found something but wasn't happy.

"I can sell one of my mother's paintings." he smiled but Veronica could tell that he really didn't want to sell them.

"No, don't," she took his hands and smiled at him. "They're important to you."

"Maybe I could ask Dick and Duncan for the 10,000 dollars left. They'll give me 5,000 dollars each without question, I can assure you."

"Perfect."

"Any other instructions, mistress?" he joked.

"Yes, you have to pretend to hate me again, starting tomorrow. That way when we disappear they won't immediately think that we are ran away together. It'll give us more time. On Saturday morning, before lunch, you'll leave your big banana look-a-like car here and we'll walk to the bus stop. We'll take the one to San Diego at ten o'clock. Bring only a backpack with all the things that you can pack in it. We'll buy new clothes when we settle down. If you want to bring some photos you have to hide them in some way. Don't worry; I'll check your backpack. Be here at nine o'clock. That way we'll have time to go back if you forget something important." she could see that he was a little overwhelmed by the details that she had given him.

Logan stood up.

"Thank you, V."

"For what?"

"Being the best friend in the whole world," she blushed at his compliment. "Ok, take me to school, _Victoria,_ or our friends will be suspicious of our absence." he said, Veronica could tell that he was trying very hard to not laugh at the unusual name.

"Yes, _London._" she used his new name and admit to herself that it was a little strange. "Okay, I think I'll stick with Lolo." she giggled, knowing that Logan didn't like the nickname.

They walked toward the LeBaron and in just a few minutes they're back to Neptune High in time for the last class of the day.

That evening, Veronica used her MacBook to find out the best town for their needs. Not too big, maybe under 3,000 people.

She found three town. The best one was St. Matthews, South Carolina. It was just a little over an hour from the beaches, for Logan's sake, and it had many opportunities for underpaid part-time jobs. The easiest and least controlled ones.

She took some information on the other two cities, they could need them in the future if something go wrongs.

Thursday morning Veronica let Logan know of their destination and she asked him to use the computer in his journalism's class to do some research if he wanted to see the little town.

Logan was happy with her choice. It was a little city but not so little that everyone know everyone else. And it was inland, near a park and a lake no less, but only an hour from some beautiful beaches.

During the whole day they gave each other the cold shoulder and if they found themselves in the halls they played their parts in the most hateful way. Logan thought, it was a little fun. They knew that it was a scam so it was like an internal joke that only them could understand.

Veronica even punked him and Logan got his revenge by slashing her tires for old time sakes.

Later on Veronica found out about her car, she was furious but, when she took out her phone to call Weevil, she found a SMS.

_**From**__ Logan_

_**To**__ Veronica_

_Look under your seat._

She did and found some money for new tires. Still smiling, she called Weevil.

Veronica asked Eli to leave her at his dad's office and to bring the car there when he is done installing the new tires. She worked hard that afternoon, using her dad machines, to produce the best fake IDs of her career.

When Weevil brought back the LeBaron, Veronica had four new set of identity for her and Logan, one from the South Carolina, one from Florida, one from Washington, one from Iowa, two marriage certificates on two pairs of identities and two ID cards without photos.

Proud of herself she went back home and ordered from Luigi's. She was eating when her phone buzzed.

_**From**__Logan_

_**To**__Veronica_

_DK and Dick gave me my presents._

Veronica laughed a little at his attempt at subtleties but answered him.

_**From**__Veronica_

_**To**__Logan_

_Happy for you, jackass. _

After a fast shower she started to prepare her backpack.

In her room she could see over seventeen years of memories. She wasn't sure what to take away with her for the next eleven months. With a sigh, she started with the basics. Five pairs of underwears, two changes and a jacket. After, she packed her MacBook, the IDs, the marriage certificates, brush, toothbrush, soap, deodorant and a pair of PJs. In the space left she packed her taser, the pepper spray, a camera, her ipod, some jewelries and some photos hidden in a book, on the inside of the cover.

She laid on her bed and wrote to Logan.

_**From**__Veronica_

_**To**__Logan_

_I packed. U? 2Moro, BR, meet U there?_

He answered almost instantly.

_**From**__Logan_

_**To**__Veronica_

_Me 2. C U b4 class. _

_Goodnight. Xo_

She smiled a little and answered shortly after.

_**From**__Veronica_

_**To**__Logan_

U 2.

Veronica went under the covers and closed her eyes.

On Friday morning Logan woke up with a smile on his face. Only one more day before the departure.

After he arrived at school he met Veronica in the bathroom as she had asked him the night before.

She used her "out of order" sign and put the door lock in place.

"What?" he asked after she was done

"I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"Can you go to the next town and buy some untraceable phones?" she tilted her head.

"How many?"

"Four?"

"No problem. Any other requests?"

"Nope. We're done," smiling she removed the door lock and the sign. "All clear," she whispered. "Go now, I'll follow you in five minutes."

"Bye, Vi..." he joked while leaving.

He went to his first class and tried to pay attention but the excitement of the imminent departure continued to distract him.

At lunch both teens tried to say their goodbyes to their friends without letting them know it. It wasn't easy.

After she went home, Veronica cried for a while. She was sad she couldn't see her dad for the last time, but if he would be here when they leave, he would have known and foiled their plans.

Instead, she wrote a letter so before going to bed, trying not to cry too much on it.

Saturday morning came and Logan and Veronica found themselves at Dog Beach, ready to leave.

She checked his backpack and praised him for the good work.

"Ok, we have a little time left," she said, watching her watch. "When we arrive in San Diego, we will buy tickets for Las Vegas using these new identities," she said, showing him the IDs of George and Betty. "We won't go all the way to Vegas. We'll get off in an interchange and use the IDs of Harry and Nichole to buy a ticket to Albuquerque. We'll get off at an another interchange and then we'll split,"

"What?" he was baffled.

"If we split, it will be harder for dad to track us, Logan," she took his hands in hers trying to calm him down. "With a third set of identities, I'll go to Colorado Spring, Topeka and Jefferson City. After, I'll use Betty's ID again, then go to Knoxville, where I'll get off at an interchange and buy a ticket for Columbia. After, I'll buy a car with Victoria's ID and I'll drive to St. Matthews.

You'll go to Midland, Baton Rouge and Montgomery. Then, you'll use Harry again, buy a train ticket to Charleston and I'll pick you up. You understand?"

"Midland, Baton Rouge, Montgomery, I'll change ID and I'll go to Charleston with the train," he repeated to let her know that he will remember.

"Ok, another precaution. When we change IDs for the last time, we'll buy with them a last ticket for Richmond. A little scam."

"Ok, any other instruction?"

"Only one. You must stay a night in Montgomery. You'll stay in a motel, let your beard grow so it will be harder to spot you and cut your hair. Use Nathan's identities for the motel," she smiled at him knowing that cutting his hair was an huge sacrifice to ask him.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"It's time to go..." Veronica smiled at him. "Give me your phone," he gave it to her and she left it with hers in a bag in the trunk of Logan's car.

The duo walked toward the bus stop and their future.

* * *

A.N. Words 2097

Pleaseeeee leave a review.

I promise that when I solve the hamletic age problem, I'll post every week U_U

**SPOILER... In the next chapter... **Keith will find out of Veronica escape and we'll see the travel...

(The A.N. are not Betated [It's a real verb?] XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the new chapter! Sorry for the little lateness (and the shortness) of the post but I promise you that next one will be in time (and longer!)**

**Thank you to my beautiful and patient BETA, shipallllltheships, that tried to correct my mistakes. If you find some they're mine. **

**4. Tear of pain, tears of joy**

_Dear Daddy, _

_I'm sorry but I need to go away for a while. It's not your fault, you are the best daddy in the whole world, but I need some time away from Neptune. _

_I promise you that I'll be back soon but please don't try to find me. I'll be careful, I've got Mr. Sparky with me so don't worry too much._

_I sent another letter with a better explanation but by the time you get it, I'll be far away._

_I love you so much Daddy._

_Please tell Mac and Wallace that I love them but I need some time away and that I'll explain everything when I get back._

_Love_

_Veronica_

_P.S. I found mom a few days ago. She is in rehab. I don't know if I'll be back when she gets out... If she gets out._

_P.P.S Backup is with Wallace, don't worry._

Keith was furious.

He come home at six o'clock and found out an empty home. At first when he saw the note on the counter he thought that Veronica was just out with Backup.

But she had run away.

Keith got his phone and called Alicia.

"_Hi Keith,"_ she answered sweetly.

"Alicia, please, tell me that Veronica is there with Wallace," he said hopelessly.

"_No, she dropped Backup off this morning. She said that she had a case and needed help with him for the day..."_

"Oh God..." Keith crumbled to the floor and started to cry.

"Keith? What's happening?" Alicia could hear him sobbing. "Keith!" The woman looked at her sons. "Wallace, I need to go to Keith's apartment. Look after Darryl," she said while pulling on her jacket. "I don't know what's happening, Keith, but I'm coming!" she said closing her phone.

After ten horrible minutes of driving she arrived at the front door of Keith's apartment.

Alicia entered and found Keith on his knees on the floor, a note in his hands and tears on his cheeks.

"Keith..."

"She isn't here..." he whispered, showing her the letter.

Alicia read it.

"Oh Keith, I'm so sorry..." she hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder.

"She went away... my little girl..."

Logan and Veronica were in the back of a bus on their way to Albuquerque. There weren't many people on the bus that evening, but Veronica had tried to disguise Logan using what little they had anyway. He wore a hoodie, trying to hide his features.

"I programmed my number onto this," she said giving him one of the untraceable phones. "You can use it to call me or text me if something goes wrong during your travel. If someone recognizes you on the buses or on the street you must go away, change your ID and travel plan and send me a text that says you ate _some crabs but you'll be good,_ if you can get away without problem or that you ate_ some crabs and it's bad_ if you're followed."

"Ok."

"I'll use the same phrases if they spot me. But here is the difference. If they find me I'll send you that _my daddy bought me a pony_. After that I'll get rid of the phone and you'll do the same with yours. If they find you, it's pointless for me to stay away, but if they find me you should stay away."

"What? No!"

"Your dad might kill you. Promise me you'll stay away. I won't say a thing and when you'll be back you'll buy me everything I want for the rest of my life," she smiled.

"Ve..." she glared at him. "Betty..."

"_Promise_, George," she wasn't going to back down and Logan knew it.

"Ok, I promise."

"Good. We have almost five hours before we get to Albuquerque. Wanna play poker?"

"Ok."

Keith, after crying with Alicia for some time, spent the rest of the day and the night trying to find Veronica. But she had done a good job.

She was seen on a bus to San Diego but after that she had left no traces. He knew that she must have used a fake ID, but he had no other clue.

He had talked to Wallace and Mac, trying to find out some information but they, like him, were clueless.

Alicia found him asleep on Sunday morning on the counter in her kitchen with the phone in his hand.

Logan said his goodbye to Veronica at the bus stop in Albuquerque, She was crying.

"See you soon," Veronica whispered before heading toward the terminal for the bus to Colorado Springs.

Logan watched her get on the bus before he walked toward his for Midland.

After five long hours of travel, Veronica changed buses and took one headed for Topeka. She had lunch in the bus station while she waited for her bus to leave.

While Veronica was having lunch, Logan was arriving in Midland. His new bus for Baton Rouge would leave in an hour and half. He wore a hat and some sunglasses. His two day old beard helped him to blend in with the other people. He would stop in Baton Rouge for the night.

Keith couldn't find one clue on the whereabouts of his daughter. If Alicia didn't remind him to eat, drink and sleep he would have forgotten altogether. He called the sheriff's department first thing in the morning. Lamb posted a MPR and forwarded it to all the bus stops and train stations in California and the nearby states but they still hadn't heard nothing.

Veronica woke up very early on Monday and took the first bus to Knoxville. The ride was fourteen hours long. She arrived at a quarter to nine and was dead tired.

Logan arrived in Montgomery at three o'clock. He found a motel and booked a room for the night. He was happy because Veronica hadn't written to him in the past few days so they'd meet in a little more than twenty-four hours.

After three days, Aaron Echolls found out that his son was gone and he reported him missing.

Keith received a call from Lamb on Tuesday morning. A second teen, Logan Echolls, ha also run away.

He knew that they were together; he could feel it in his bones. Traveling with a celebrity would make it easier to spot them. But until someone recognized one or both of them he couldn't do anything.

Meanwhile Veronica took the last bus to Columbia with her third ID. She lost two hours trying to find a car. Now there were only two hours between her and Logan. When she arrived at Charleston, she received a text. Logan was nearby. She waited for an hour in the uncomfortable chairs at the Amtrak Station but in the end, Logan arrived.

She ran toward him and hugged him. They cried, but this time, they were tears of joy.

They were free.

* * *

**Words:** 1175

**A.N. **The title of this chapter is not a creation of my imagination, I take it from a verse of a song. The first one who write the title to me we'll get a prize :)

**Please reviews *puppy dog face***


	5. Chapter 5

WOW, girls (and guys? please if a male is reading this leave a review *-*) I'm really shocked! Over 3,400 views! It's fantastic!

A big thanks to all the 51 followers and the 17 that put my fic in their favourites! You're awesome!

A very big thanks and a big hug to all the people that reviewed last chapter!

**Thanks a lot to 0ldLace for her work as BETA. If there are mistakes they're all mine. She is awesome!**

I leave you with the next chapter.

Have fun!

**5. Living conditions**

It was Wednesday morning when the package arrived in the mail. Keith found it and tore it open.

There were three letters inside. One for him, one for Mac and Wallace and one for Dick Casablancas.

Keith ignored the other two and started to read his.

_Hi Daddy,_

_I think that when this arrives you'll know already that I'm not alone in my escape._

_Logan is with me._

_I know what you're thinking. You think that you can't trust that spoiled, rich kid, that now you have more reasons to try to find us, that he probably kidnapped me._

_The truth is that we simply ran away together, dad._

_I know that in the past year we hated each other, but we were coping with Lilly's death. We made some bloody wrong calls and we hurt each other with words but you need to know that he never hurt me with our secrets, with the things that would have really killed me._

_We were enemies but we respected our secrets._

_I can't say why we ran, dad. I promised him I won't and I can't break that promise. To much people didn't maintain theirs with him. I won't hurt him that way._

_But I wanted you to know that I didn't runaway only for him._

_We're broken. In the past years, we went through some horrible shit and in these last weeks the hurt was too much. If we stayed there, we would have gone crazy. We were already broken to start with, more pains and hurt would have killed us. So we ran away._

_But not forever dad, we'll be back soon. Give us some months, to heal, to be free from the hurt in Neptune. _

_I won't stop you if you want to find us, but I'm asking you to not let other people know where we'll be, don't force us to come back home._

_We need some time to heal, dad. When we come back, maybe I'll be healed enough to talk to you of the reasons why I was so broken, maybe Logan will want to talk with you too._

_We'll be careful, dad. Logan will protect me and will take care of me like I'll do for him._

_In these three days in which we prepared ourselves for the escape, we have found a way back to our friendship. So don't worry._

_I promise that we'll be home before my eighteenth birthday. I want my pony._

_Love,_

_Veronica_

_P.s. Don't worry for school and all that. Logan promised that he'll persuade Clemmons to let us return as home schooled kids. We'll do some test and we'll be okay . We'll study during our little vacation. And please, give Mac, Wallace, and Dick their letter, read them if you want but I'll warn you, you won't find a clue._

After reading the letter, Keith didn't know what to think.

He took his keys, closed the apartment door and went back to Alicia's house. He knocked at the door and Wallace opened it.

"I'm late to school, but if you have something on Veronica I'll skip," he said looking at the ex-sheriff's hands.

"If Alicia is ok with it, I think that will be a good idea."

"Of course," the woman said.

"Good," Keith replied emotionless. "Can you call Mac and Dick Casablancas?"

Wallace frowned but made the calls.

After twenty minutes, there were three teenagers and two adults in Alicia's lounge.

"This morning I found these letters in my box. There was one for you," he said, giving Mac and Wallace their letter. "And one for you," he gave the second one to a surprised Dick. "I'm asking you to read them out loud."

"Dear Mac and Wallace," Mac started to read. "I'm sorry, I need to go away for a little while. I hope you know that this isn't in any way, shape or form, your fault. You're the bests friends I could ever have but in the last week I found out something major and my world turned upside down again. I can't stay here and face it like I always do because this is to much too face. I need time to heal, and a promise that I made to one of my best friend, something like four years ago, will help me. So please don't be too angry with me when we'll come back. If I can, I'll explain but I can't promise that I'll do it. Love you so much. Veronica"

It was short but the two teens were crying at the end. They could feel the hurt in the words of their friend. They were angry but after reading the letter they understood that maybe they didn't know enough to judge her.

"Hey, dude," started Dick after Mac was done. "Veronica said that I could write something to let you know that I'm not dead. So, here I am. I'm not dead, dude. I'll pay you back for the money you lent me, don't worry. We are not women who talk about their feeling while they are braiding their hair but I want you to know that I'll miss you, dude. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away and don't be angry with Ronnie. I needed this, like her, maybe more. Logan. P.s. Please, don't spread the word that this is a romantic getaway, I want all my parts to stay in theirs pristine condition when I'll face Keith Mars and his shotgun. And if you're reading this, Mr. Mars, this is not a romantic getaway. I'll take care of Ronnie. I promise," Dick was laughing in the end, like Mac and Wallace.

Keith simply shook his head, surprised that the boy could make him smile a little with a letter.

"Like I would have thought of that. They're like cats and dogs," said Dick. "They always banter, even when they were friends," Mac giggled and Dick smiled.

"After reading that, did you remember something?" asked Keith. "Maybe a motive for their escape?"

"No Sir," said Dick. "Logan was... Logan. Yeah, it was a little strange in the last weeks but his mom is dead. I thought that was it."

"After Logan's mom's suicide they started to become friends. They stopped to say painful truths during their banter, they only bantered about silly things," said Mac.

"Yeah, man, it was strange. I thought that after the headlights bashing incident they'll never speak..." Keith glared at Wallace. The kid went pale noticing that he said to much.

"Headlights bashing?" asked Keith with a 'don't tell me bullshit' tone.

"Yeah... It was at the start of the year. She was helping me with something and had planted a bong in his locker. He was angry 'cuz his dad had took away his car and said something about justice and smashed her headlights," he left out the second part hoping that Dick would be smart enough to know to stay in silence.

Keith sighed. That was something that he could imagine Veronica would do.

"Ok, we'll let the past stay in the past," he said trying to comprehend how her daughter and the Echolls kid could go to such extreme. From best friends to honorable enemies to runaway pals. "Nothing that could give us some clue on the whys or the where?" The teens shook their heads. "Then I think you can go to school."

"Oh, man! I was hoping that I could skip..." said Dick.

Keith laughed and took his keys. "No way. Come on, I'll take you all."

Logan and Veronica had checked-in in a motel for the past night, but now they were searching for an apartment.

"Ok, this is very cute and I think is perfect for two newlyweds," said the realtor. "It has two bedrooms, one more that the other ones, one bathroom with shower and bath, a kitchen with oven and dishwasher, a sitting room and a closet. The price is 550 dollars per month. If you rent for long periods you probably can ask for a discount," she said opening the door of the condo. "This way," she said taking the stairs. The apartment was on the first floor and there wasn't an elevator.

The realtor opened the door and started to give them the tour of the apartment.

Logan liked this one like he liked the others, there weren't so much difference in his eyes, but when he looked at Veronica he knew that she wanted this.

"We'll take this."

"Are you sure?" asked the realtor with a smile.

"Yes, we'd like to rent it for eleven months, if it's possible," said Logan.

"The seller won't have a problem with an eleven-months rent. They will only ask a minimum of two months' rent and a maximum of two years," the realtor explained happily. "Would you like to call the sellers now? So maybe you can move in tonight?"

"If it's possible. This way we could save on the hotel," Veronica was doing her head tilt and Logan knew that the realtor had no chance to say no to her. Not now.

"I'll do my best, Mrs Taylor," he said starting the call.

"You are evil, Vi..." Logan was amused. "The head tilt? Was that really necessary?"

"I wanna move now," she was pouting. "I like this much more than the hotel. It feels like home,"

"Good news, Mr. Taylor, the sellers were out for some purchase and can come here in half an hour for the contract. That will give you time to check-out and come here with your things"

"Perfect. We'll go now and be back in twenty," Logan took Veronica's hand and exited from the condo. "Happy?" he asked when they were in the car.

"Strange to say, but yes, I'm happy."

In the past days he noticed that Veronica's smiles now reach her ears. She seemed truly happy and Logan liked it. She was very beautiful when she smiled.

Later on, they closed the door of their new apartment, after negotiating with the sellers and the realtor. They had discussed on some details for a while and signed the contract for eleven months' wort of rent. The had paid everything upfront and their funds were lighter by 5950 dollars.

"We'll need some things for the apartment, like a TV, WiFi, some new dishes and cutlery, towels, shades, and things like that." Veronica said smiling.

Logan could see the happiness reflected in her blue eyes.

"Who would have thought that the badass PI, Veronica Mars, would have liked playing home so much ," he said as he put their backpacks on the table.

"Fun, fun, fun."

"Veronica, admit it, this little vacation is bringing out the girly girl in you..." he teased some more.

"Yeah, _hubby_, you're right," she said with a sugary sweet tone. "I'm a girly girl at heart."

Logan couldn't resist and started to laugh loudly. Veronica rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Stop it, jackass!"

"I'm hurt, _wifey,_" he placed his and on his heart and pouted. "You're really breaking my heart."

"Really? Poor, little boy... wanna kiss it better?" she asked with a smirk.

Logan didn't know if she was serious but he wouldn't back down.

"Pretty please..." he said, nodding.

Veronica rolled her eyes but kissed him on the cheek.

"Now that we have established who wear the pants in this house..."

"Hey!" he interrupted her with mock resentment.

"We must talk about some basic rules," she continued without taking in account his exclamation. Logan groaned. "Down boy... we'll need them."

"But wifey..."

"First rule. We're married so no other women," Logan rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid and, even if the eleven months without someone who would take care of his needs would be hard, he could do it to stay away from his dad. "We must be faithful, affairs can attract too much attention."

"Yeah, I know Veronica. I'm a jackass, not an idiot," he smirked at her. "And if I have an itch to scratch I'm sure that I can take care of it by myself."

"Gross, Logan," she blushed while Logan started snickering.

"You have any more rules?"

"Yes, for starter, I'll take the master bedroom and you the guest room but you'll leave all your clothes in my room."

"Why?" he was confused.

"Because if someone comes in and sees that all your clothes aren't in my room, it will be suspicious. But if you have almost all of them in my room we could say that you misbehaved and I expelled you from our bed for a night."

Logan could admit that she was wicked smart.

"But I thought that social life was a no-no."

"Too much social life is negative but no social life is too," she explained sitting on the couch. Logan sat beside her. "Sometimes PIs keep an eye on people with too little social life. My dad does it. If he finds someone who has no life outside the house, he does some background checks. Sometimes he finds nothing, but sometimes he finds out that they're actually bail jumpers or they're sought for minor crimes."

"Wow."

"So we'll go out sometimes, make casual friends and talk with our neighbors."

"So, this means that we'll have to learn to stand in each other space, hug, kiss?" he smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." she said embarrassed. "But no funny tricks, mister! Or one morning you'll wake up without something very important to you..." it was her turn to smirk.

"No worry, Mars. I believe you," he was a little scared because he knew that she wasn't joking. "That's all?"

"No. One last rule. You clean for yourself, Logan. I'm not your maid."

Logan groaned. He wasn't a messy person, but for all his life he had had someone that would clean for him. It would be difficult to get used to the new situation.

"Now that we have established the rules, what would you think of doing some house shopping?"

"Yeah, 'cause us men love to shop."

"Do I need to do my head tilt, _hubby?_" Logan groaned again and stood up. "I knew that you would see it my way."

* * *

Words: 2429.

What you think, girls?

Let me know!

Kisses

Sara


	6. Chapter 6

**So very sorry for the lateness! **

**On Thursday I had problem with my internet connection and yesterday I was at school all day. Then, in the evening, I had a birthday and when I came back home I was too sleepy to post.**

**Thank you very much for the review, the following and the favourites! Over 5000 views... I'm so happy *-***

**I think that the LoVers will like very much the end of this chappy *-***

**Again thanks to my fabulous Beta *-* Without her this story wouldn't be here...**

* * *

**6. First signs**

A week later Logan and Veronica's escape, everyone in school knew that they ran away together and Neptune High was going crazy about this. The gossip was that they went away because they were in love and couldn't get together with Duncan near.

"I'm sure the slut is knocked up and forced poor Logan to marry her," Madison said as a matter-of-fact while Mac and Wallace passed by her on Monday morning. Mac couldn't understand if she was simply stupid or maybe she wanted to provoke them.

"Yeah, someone was saying that Veronica gave it to Logan for money..." said Carrie giggling. That was simply, ridiculous; Veronica and Logan hated each other for the best part of the last two years.

"Yeah, I knew that their meetings in the bathroom were suspicious."

"Oh, come on!" Mac rolled her eyes and turned towards the trio. She couldn't stand it anymore. "Veronica is not pregnant and theirs is not a romantic getaway!"

"I know." said Madison leaving Wallace and Mac confused. "I didn't talk about romance. Probably Veronica blackmailed him. That slut..."

"Shut up, girl!" Wallace stepped up for his friend. "Veronica's no slut."

"She's not the one that sleeps around, Maddy." said Mac with a sugary sweet tone.

Madison closed her locker and went away.

"Good work, MacKenzie." Wallace was grinning. "I didn't know that there was a wolf behind your nerd facade."

Through the day they continued to defend Veronica's honor and they weren't the only ones. Meg Manning, Weevil and other people that she had helped during the past year, aided them.

The 09ers were troubled. They didn't know what to do without their king and didn't even know what to think of his alleged romantic getaway with the most hated outcast, Veronica Mars.

Neptune High was going crazy.

Veronica and Logan were in their apartment watching a rerun of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

They had spent the past three days doing some serious shopping for all the necessities for their home. It was a tiring but funny experience.

They had even found part time jobs, Veronica in a little cafe and Logan in a surf shop in Charleston. Their schedules were perfect. They would work only the morning for five hours from Monday to Friday.

"How are you feeling?" asked Veronica during a spot break.

"Generally or in this moment?"

"Tomorrow will be your first day ever at work..." she smirked evilly. "Think you'll survive?"

"Funny," he deadpanned.

Veronica was about to mock him some more but, with the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was really nervous.

"You'll be okay, Logan," she took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it, smiling. "You love everything about surfing, you'll love the job."

Logan smiled and she could tell that what she said really helped him.

"Want to learn?"

"What? Surfing?"

"Yes."

"I'll be no good." she warned seriously.

"I'll be patient, and I'm sure that after you'll have tried it, you'll love it." he was smiling and Veronica found herself answering it. "You could take something to eat from the cafe, come to the shop and we could eat together. And after, we could go to the beach. Bobby said that I can rent the surfboards with a 50% discount." he was glowing at the thought.

"I think that you have a deal, Mister."

"I suck!"

"No, you don't, V," Logan was trying really hard not to laugh at her umpteenth fall in the water. "It's your first time, Ronnie, you supposed to suck."

Veronica grabbed the surfboard and with a little help from Logan sat on it again.

"You're really good for a newbie. You can't expect to stand up and be good on your very first time"

"You think I'm good?" she asked smiling proudly.

"The best Luke for my Yoda..." Veronica rolled her eyes at his references. "Don't give me that look, missy. I know that you like those films."

Veronica couldn't say no. She really liked Star Wars, the first three films more than the last two, even if Anakin Skywalker's actor had a certain charm.

Logan had coerced her to see the entire series on the last Saturday because he wanted her to go with him when the new and last one will come out on the 17th of may.

"Okay, I, maybe, liked it... but you are no Yoda."

"I know, I'm Anakin," Logan said smiling. "Charming, handsome..."

"Evil?" she teased.

"I prefer to call myself naughty," he said trying to appear serious.

"Naughty?" she raised her eyebrow.

"If you want, I can show you how naughty I can be, wifey." he paddled near her and tried to grab her around her waist.

"Logan!" she swatted his hand away and laughed.

"You know, we have this beautiful piece of paper that say that showing you my naughtiness is totally in the realm of my rights." he said nodding with mock seriousness.

"Yeah, Lolo. Keep dreaming." they laughed.

"I'll do it. How can I not with you in that thing..." he said looking her up. She blushed furiously.

"Stop it." she gave him a little push.

"I can't." he put his hands on his heart. "You, wife of mine, are sinfully beautiful."

Veronica couldn't understand if he was serious or not. She wasn't stupid, she knew she had a beautiful body, she knew that she could attract the eyes of the boys around her if she wanted. But she was still amazed by Logan's compliment.

"Thanks"

"Now stop distracting me with your girly parts and try to not fall of the surfboard with the next wave," he pointed the wave in question to her and Veronica prepared herself.

Veronica liked her first lesson of surf so much that she asked Logan to keep teaching her.

They went again on Wednesday and Friday, starting a routine for them.

On weekday mornings, they worked hard but they always were together at lunchtime, and in the afternoons, they surfed, went to see a movie, went around exploring Charleston and St. Matthews, or simply remained in the house to pass a lazy afternoon.

On weekend mornings, they went to the beach, to sunbath and surf, and in the evenings, they tried some of the local pubs and discos.

They had fun and were making some casual friends here and there. They were living happily for the first time in months, maybe years.

"Honey, I'm home!" Logan walked in and put down the shopping bags. It was Friday of their third week in St. Matthews and it was his turn to go out to the market.

"Hey, snookums."

"That was your nick..." replied him glaring at her.

"Pookie?"

"I take that back, I'll be snookums for you, sugarpuss," he smirked and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

In the past days they had worked on their PDA. Now that they had some friends, it would be strange if they had been uncomfortable with touching and kissing each other. The flirting had come like a second nature to them but holding hands when they go out or kissing their hellos and goodbyes had been a little awkward at first.

"The Jeffersons invited us to dinner," Veronica said giving him an hug.

"The Jeffersons as in the other family that lives on this floor?"

"Yep," she dragged him on the sofa. "So we need to revise our story."

"We have known each other since we're twelve, we were friends at first, then enemies, then lovers," he smirked at her. "How could we not? You're smoking hot and I'm a very naughty boy..."

"Go on lover boy..." Veronica smirked and gave him a little punch.

"Our parents weren't ok with our love," he said with fake sadness. "So when we turned eighteen, we went away with our savings and some money that your runaway mom left you and we got married." he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and smiled. "We decided to stay away from home for our first year and chose to pass it here, in the east coast. We'll go back home after and we'll go to university."

"Good, you're almost better than me." she was a little proud.

"No prizes?" he made a kissy face making her laugh.

"You're ready, padawan..."

"And I was bad with the Star Wars quotes?" Veronica grinned.

"What can I say? You made the bed, now you must sleep in it."

"I created a monster," he faked a horrified look. "How much time do we have before dinner?"

"Two hours," she said after watching the clock. "But don't worry, I already had a shower so you'll have enough time to style your hair." she giggled.

"You think that you're so funny, missy." he grabbed her and started a tickle war.

"Stop, Logan!" she tried to escape but Logan had her wrists bound to the couch with one hand while he tickled her with the other.

"Ask for my forgiveness and maybe I'll stop."

"Okay, you win! I'm sorry!" he stopped and released her.

Veronica looked at him as he went in the bathroom and smiled. Logan had let his hairs grow, they now were a little curled and they were back to their original color, the streaks had disappeared.

He had let his beard grow a little and he styled it almost every morning. If you looked with attention maybe you could recognize him as Logan Echolls, but with his new baggy clothes, his behavior and his new lifestyle no one had thought of it. He was London Taylor, husband of one Victoria Lee, who liked to surf with his beautiful wife and liked to live with simplicity.

Away from his dad, the 09er crowd and his fame the real him came out and Veronica had found out that she liked to have him in her life. She liked him.

The evening with the Jeffersons had gone smoothly and Veronica and Logan had fun. Their neighbors had only seven years over their real age.

Logan admired them. They were in love and lived happily together. No fake impressions, no need to act. It was strange for him. In all his life he had never really seen a couple so in love. He was a little envious too.

He had tried to have something like that with Lilly but she wasn't ready. He had envied Veronica and Duncan in the past, their trust in each other and their love.

He couldn't understand how Duncan could do something so horrible at Shelly's party. Maybe it wasn't an actual rape if he was to believe him, but leaving her there the morning after? Ignoring her for months instead of telling her the truth?

When he was thirteen, after he had told Veronica of his father's abuses he had had a crush on her. How he couldn't? She was cute, smart, funny and she knew the truth but had understood and had liked him anyway.

He had wanted to ask her out, but during the time that he was trying to man up, Duncan had beaten him on it. For sometime, he had thought to ask her out anyway, to let her decide, but again, fate didn't seem to like his idea. His dad had beaten him up again and he had needed to go to the hospital. He had been _out of town_ for over three weeks, and Veronica, always the little PI, knew the truth. When he had come home, she had wanted to talk to him, she had let him cry on her shoulder and he had understood that she was too much for the likes of him.

His dad had always told him that no one could love him because he was broken, damaged material, and that day, crying on her shoulder, he had believed him. He had thought that his dad had been right, that time, that he didn't deserve a girl like her but, above all else, he had understood that she didn't need someone like him beside her. Duncan was the better man. He was sweet, smart and had a good family.

Maybe he had been wrong but he didn't know it at the time. He had let her go and Lilly had come in his life. She was so full of life and so fucked up, just like him. They had started to date and in a little time he had started to fall in love with her.

He had known that their relationship wasn't really healthy but he loved her.

Logan looked up, Veronica was coming out from the bathroom in her skimpy shorts and t-shirt. She wasn't helping.

He already knew that she was beautiful, she always was, but now he could see it everyday.

After Lilly's death, he had needed a scapegoat for his anger and in his blinding pain, he had decided that Veronica was that person. She had told Lilly about Yolanda, if she hadn't said it, he would have been with her that day.

But now he knew better, he knew that she wasn't at fault. The only one to blame was Lilly's killer, no one else. She only had done what every other daughter that loved her dad would do. Stand by the family.

"Ronnie," Veronica looked at him. "I'm sorry..."

"For what, Logan?"

"For being an asshole for all of last year," he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Hey, it's all forgiven, Lolo," Logan stared at her. He was trying to find out if she was lying or not. "I haven't forgetten what you did, but I can forgive you and give you another chance. Don't waste it," she smiled at him and entered in her room.

He went in his room, stripped to his boxer and laid on his bed.

Logan closed his eyes and smiled. She was a remarkable woman.

He was so screwed.

Keith looked at the calendar. It was exactly three weeks since her little girl ran away with Logan. In all this time he hadn't found a clue on where the hell they were.

After they had left San Diego they had taken a bus to Vegas but they hadn't arrived at destination, and after that they had disappeared. No one could remember two teens on bus or train and no one had sold a car, legally or not, to them.

Keith had refused to work with the PIs that Aaron had employed or with Lamb. The Missing Person Report had spread to all the U.S.A. but, so far, no one had reported anything.

Keith yawned. He was tired from all the nights that he stayed up.

"What are you doin'?" Wallace came in the room, it was Sunday.

"It doesn't matter what I do, they did a very good job, so I want to find out why they ran away."

"Why?" Wallace was a little confused. In the past month, he had helped Mr. Mars, he wanted his BFF back.

"If we'll find out why they needed to go away, we could try to resolve the situation so they can come back," He explained with a little smile. "Think you can help me?"

"I can try."

"Good. So, when did Veronica start to act strangely?" Keith took out a notebook and a pen to take notes.

"On Wednesday,"

"Can you be more precise?"

"She was ok at lunch and I didn't see her till the last hour. So after lunch?" Keith wrote that down.

"What classes did she have after lunch?"

"Journalism and chemistry, then math with me."

Keith looked up at the clock. It was Sunday but he knew that the Neptune High's secretariat was open from 11 to 5 p.m.

He called and asked if Veronica had skipped some classes on the Wednesday in question and they said that she had skipped the fifth and sixth periods. He thanked them and put down the phone.

"He skipped both journalism and chemistry. So the problem appeared after lunch but before journalism. Do you remember where she went after lunch? Did she say something?"

"No, she only said that she wanted to go early in class 'cuz she wanted to use a PC for a case," Wallace thought hard, trying to remember something strange but he couldn't find anything.

"Then something happened in the class before the lesson. Do you know who went there that day?"

"Dunno. I know that Logan and Duncan frequented it. If you want I can try to ask some questions..."

"Good idea," Keith closed his eyes for a second trying to lessen the pain that he could felt building up behind them."Tomorrow after school you'll report and we'll go on from there."

"Hey, man," Wallace walked towards Duncan and Meg.

"Hey." Wallace internally rolled his eyes, DK didn't remember his name.

"Wanna ask ya some question, mate."

"It's to find where Veronica is?"

"Yeah."

"Go on..." Duncan kissed goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Me and Mr. Mars are tryin' to find out what happened that Wednesday. She had journalism but the school said that she skipped it, ain't that right?"

"Yeah, it's true, I thought that was strange that both Logan and Veronica weren't there." admitted Duncan.

"V left the quad early, did ya see her before class, man?"

"No and it's strange because I was there for all the lunch time."

Wallace frowned. "Ya're sure? All the time?"

"Oh, wait," he interrupted. "I was called by Clemmons, but I had stayed away for, like, ten minutes."

"And when ya went back?"

"She wasn't there and there wasn't anyone else," he said shaking his head.

"Ya know the case she was workin' on?" Wallace asked sighing.

"No, she didn't talk about her cases with me."

"Oh, man... Can you think of somethin' at all that could make her bolt away? She skipped classes, but was okay at lunch. Something happened before journalism?"

"No, I can't think of anything," Duncan answered fast. "I must go, I can't be late." he said with a little smile. "See you!"

Wallace looked him leave the hall towards his next class. He was no Veronica Mars but even he could tell that Duncan Kane had had an epiphany about something, but he lied and Wallace knew that now DK wouldn't talk.

* * *

Words: 3129

So what you think?

Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not!

*puppy dog eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi girls! Sorry if I'm late with the chappy but I'm studying for an exam and I have less time to write. Because of that I think I'll start to post every 10/14 days. This will go on till late September. **

**Sorry girls!**

In this chapter I used some parts of the episode "Hot Dogs". Some of you could think: Hey, wait, that was the episode in which the Lynn's will was read so how the hell Logan knew about the fact that his mom left him all her possessions? I answer saying that looking at Logan's reaction, while Barry reads the will, I think that he already knew. So in this fic, Lynn told him that she had changed her will some weeks before her death.

* * *

**7. First times **

Veronica was thinking about Logan. He had been strange all the past week.

After the dinner with the Jeffersons, he had started to shut off. He had spoken with her, he had smiled, but they had grown apart when they're at home and she was sad about it.

She had liked the new Logan and wanted him back.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" she exclaimed, entering his bed room. Logan was sprawled on his bed, the sheets were pooled at his hips leaving all his upper body exposed to her eyes.

He was hot with his rumpled hairs, the perfect pecs, the six pack abs to die for and his peaceful air. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Go 'way," he mumbled, covering his ears with the pillow. Veronica giggled and went near the bed.

"Do I need to take all the covers away to wake you up?"

"No!" Logan sat up and looked at her. "I'm awake."

"Good boy... be ready in ten minutes." she said while leaving the room.

Veronica went to the kitchen and began to make a light breakfast. It was Monday and they had planned an entire day to the beach since their bosses had wanted to give them a day of leave.

"You're evil, you know?" Logan yawned and sat himself to the counter. "It's only six thirty!"

"I know, Logan, but you asked me yesterday to wake you up at six thirty... Do you remember?"

"Sadly, I do," he was pouting and Veronica couldn't stop herself from laughing. "But it's not fair that you have so much energy in the mornin'."

She shook her head and started to eat. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but that morning she could see the new Logan again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Logan took the OJ and poured it in a glass.

"Why were you so strange the past week?" Veronica was looking at him and noticed that he had become a little pale after her question.

"It was nothing, memories," he gave her a little smile. "But I'm over them, now."

She could tell that he was lying but decided to let it go, for now.

Later on they were on the beach, Logan was at the shop to rent the surfboards and she was putting her sunscreen while waiting.

"Ready?" asked Logan, sticking their surfboards in the sand.

"Almost. Can you do my back?" He nodded and took the cream.

When his hands began to massage the cream on her back, Veronica started to feel hot. Logan had done the same thing million times already, but for some reason today was different. She blushed a little and hoped that he hadn't noticed it.

"All done." He passed back the sunscreen and turned around to let her do his back too.

Her hands trembled slightly while she applied the cream. She traced with her fingers all the scars, having care to put more sunscreen on them.

"All done," she made him turn around and smiled at him. "Carry my board?" she asked, doing her head tilt, knowing that he couldn't resist.

Logan took the surfboards and walked beside her toward the ocean.

"There are some good waves today," he smiled. "We'll see how much you've improved your skills, wifey."

"Oh, I'll surprise you." she smirked and took her surfboard.

They were having fun surfing. Veronica was really good at it, and Logan was happy that she was beginning to like it as much as he does.

"You're really good, Ronnie," he said when they were alone in the ocean.

"You're a very patient teacher, Logan," She looked down, a little embarrassed by his praises and lost her balance when a wave passed under her board. She fell in the water and Logan started to laugh.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, trying to climb on the surfboard. "It's your fault. You distracted me!"

"Poor Ronnie, she was embarrassed by my praises... you're such a girl!"

"Take that back! I'm a badass!" she gave him a little push trying to send him in the water. Logan lost his balance and fell off, but with his strong grip on her wrist dragged her with him.

They returned to the surface and clung to their surfboards, laughing.

After one last wave, they went back on the beach, tired but happy.

Veronica laid face down on her towel with Logan beside her.

"Need more sunscreen?" he asked, looking at her.

"Maybe a little on the back and the shoulders."

"Stay down, I'll do it," he smiled and began to work. He applied the cream and massaged her back and shoulders very thoroughly. When he was done she was truly relaxed.

"You're the best husband ever," she sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, letting it linger a little more than normal.

She had always deemed herself a sincere girl, at least with herself, so she had admitted to feel attracted to Logan long ago. During the last week, she had liked kissing him, touching him, but she had been afraid that he wouldn't return her feelings and so she had tried to restrain her PDA. So, when Logan put his hand on her neck and pushed her mouth on his, she was a little baffled.

She was still for some seconds, surprised by his action but when her mind began to work again she responded at the kiss with passion.

His lips were soft and urgent on hers, he tasted of salt from the sea water. Their mouths moved as one, trying to express feeling that both of them weren't able to said out loud. She could feel him smiling and that made her smile to.

When Logan pulled away she could see a spark in his eyes that had been absent since before Lilly's death. He smirked and kissed her again with more confidence.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss, it felt like magic, it was right and made her dizzy. Time went still, as their lips touched, she could feel her heart beating hard and fast against her breast bone, the kiss was passionate and yet so innocent.

She pressed herself to him and ran her fingers through his hair while he cradled her face between his hands.

When breathing became an issue they pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"That was..."

"Fantastic?" he suggested, smiling.

She nodded, his beautiful brown eyes seemed to peer in her soul trying to find some answer.

"Does this mean we're not acting anymore?" Veronica asked, taking his hand in hers and smiling at him with a little hint of embarrassment.

"Yeah..." he looked in her eyes and kissed her briefly.

"You know that we'll need to talk about this?" Veronica laiy with Logan on the towels and rested her head on his chest.

"I imagined."

She began to caress his chest with her fingers, liking the feel of his skin under her hand. He was warm and solid. With her ear she could feel his heart beating fast in his breast and smiled at him happily.

"I think I really like you," he mumbled in her ear. She blushed a little and smiled. "I was so nervous, you know? I spent the last week obsessing on how to deal with this..."

"So, that was why you were so distant."

"Yeah, in the end I decided to simply kiss you and deal with the consequences after," he smirked and kissed her head.

"I really liked that plan," she rubbed her cheek on his chest.

"Missy, you'll stop that or we'll have a big problem," Logan said, laughing a little.

"What?" she exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at him.

"That kiss? Awesome," he explained. "And you're not helping rubbing yourself on me in that little thing that you call bikini."

Veronica giggled and lay her head on his chest again.

"Minx."

* * *

Wallace was thinking about Veronica's case. He and Keith had tried very hard to corner Duncan and to find out why he was reluctant on talking about Wednesday, but he was no PI and Keith couldn't ask him directly.

The bell rang and he was going to the administrative office when he saw a girl putting some flyers on the wall. She didn't notice that someone had stuck one on her back.

He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of some of his classmates and walked towards her.

"Sorry, I think this is yours," he said smiling while he took off the flyer from her back.

"You're Wallace?"

"Yeah."

"Veronica is your friend."

"Yes again." he said smiling.

"Could you help me find my dog?" she pleaded.

"I dunno, girl. I'm no Veronica and I'm sure ya know that she's not here."

"Oh... ok, no problem, thank you anyway."

Wallace was feeling guilty, she looked so sad and lonely.

"Hey girl," he called her back. "I think I can help ya a little. I could ask Mr. Mars for better flyers and I could help with the doghouse."

"You would?" she was beaming. "Thank you!"

"See ya after school then. Do you know where Mars Investigations is?"

"Yes, thank you again."

Happy about his good deed, he went to the secretary's office and started to work.

Clemmons was talking on the phone when he arrived. Weevil was in jail for breaking and entering the Kane estate.

"Mr. Mars?" Wallace exclaimed while entering the office.

"Yes, Wallace?" Keith answered from his studio.

"I have to ask for a favor."

"Ask away," Keith exited from his studio and smiled at Wallace and Mandy.

"Mandy here," he pointed at the girl in question. "Lost her dog. Could we help her make some flyers?" he tried to replicate Veronica's head tilt and made Keith smile.

"Yes, you can, but stop the head tilt. You are not cute like Veronica. It's only creepy."

Wallace laughed and started to work on the flyer.

* * *

That evening, after a useless visit to the doghouse, Wallace was walking Backup for Keith while he worked.

He passed a showcase and with the corner of his eyes saw that there were a lot of flyers about lost dogs.

He thought that it was a little strange so he used his phone to make a photo and went back home.

"Hey, Keith. Wanna ask a question."

"Go on, Wallace."

"Ya know that I'm helping Mandy to find her dog," Keith nodded. "I was walkin' Backup and I found out a strange amount of flyers about lost dogs. Isn't it a little strange?"

"Yes, I think it is. Could you maybe go back and take all the flyers?"

Wallace nodded and no more than twenty minutes later was back with the flyers.

"What do I do now?"

"Try to find out if some of the masters found their dogs." suggested the PI smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Mars."

Wallace started the calls and after another twenty-four minutes he had found that four masters out of nine had found their dogs.

"How's it going?" Keith asked awhile later.

"Not bad, I think that someone is kidnappin' dogs and waiting for the reward to go over five hundred dollars before give 'em back to the masters."

"Very good, Wallace!" the PI seemed proud and Wallace smiled at him. "Now what you'll do is to find out who is behind them."

"I dunno... maybe I could try to raise Mandy's reward? See if someone will call her and then intercept 'em at the exchange?"

"It's a good plan, but maybe it would be better if you change the reward and the number to call on one of these flyers. The kidnappers could know who Mandy is, they could smell the scam."

"Thank you Mr. Mars!"

"Call me Keith, son."

* * *

"Wanna go out tonight?" Logan asked to Veronica when she came to the surf shop with their lunch.

"Like on a date?" she smirked.

"Yeah?" Logan was a little nervous.

"Okay, where will you take me?"

"It's a surprise," he knew that not knowing where they'll go will make her crazy.

"Pretty please?" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"What part of surprise don't you understand?" he laughed.

"The surprise part. I don't like surprise," she pouted. "Pleeease."

"I won't say a thing," he then pretended to close his mouth with a padlock and throw away the key.

"You're no fun as a boyfriend," she tried to leave the embrace but Logan trapped her in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Away from my evil boyfriend?"

"So now I'm evil?" she nodded. "And would an evil boyfriend say that you're beautiful?" she shook her head while smiling. "And would he do this?"

Logan smiled and brought his lips on hers. It was only the third time that he kissed her but he thought that he could already be addicted to her lips. They were soft and warm against his, she was so passionate and shy at the same time. He smiled when she put her hand around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. He let her take control of the kiss, pulled her against him and opened a little his mouth letting her in.

They were totally absorbed in the kiss, air was a second thought, so when a passer by started to make catcalls they were both ashamed to have let the kiss became a little too passionate for a public beach.

"I say it again. You're evil," she murmured blushing while Logan tried very hard not to laugh.

* * *

After saving Mandy from some bullies, Wallace had received a call from a person that claimed to have found his dog, so he had arranged the exchange during lunch hour. He had brought Backup and Mandy with him and after giving the money the Hispanic man, Backup had attacked the would be dognapper so he could take back the money while faking to help him.

After, they had followed the man to a carpentry and had talked to him and his friends. They said that it wasn't them that kidnapped the dogs but a white boy always brought the dog to them and let them have some of the reward money. When Wallace asked for a description, they said that he was white and drove a van. He didn't really understood very well what they were trying to say, just that there was something about a chick with big boobs and a cowboy.

Before going back to school for the fifth period they brought home Louie, the dog. The master, an old lady, was very grateful.

They were almost late when arrived in the school parking lot.

"Thank you Wallace." said Mandy, running to class. He smiled and started to walk towards him when he saw something that gave meaning to all the gibberish that the Hispanics had said to him.

Wallace got out of his last class five minutes early and waited to find out who was the owner of the Van. He wasn't surprised to find out that it was Hans, the helper at the doghouse.

* * *

"So what do I need to wear for our first date?" Veronica asked while they were going home that evening.

"Nothing much. Jeans and a sexy top will do," Logan smirked.

She rolled her eyes knowing that he wouldn't say more.

"You can have everything you want if you tell me where we'll go tonight," she smiled innocently.

"Won't work, Ronnie."

She snorted and gave him the silent treatment till they arrived home.

"You're giving me the cold shoulder?" he asked amused.

"Nope."

"I would have bet that you did," he took her in his arms and kissed her on the nose. "Go, take a shower, change, and we'll be going."

She tried very hard not to smile, but she was so giddy that she couldn't control herself.

"Okay, mister, I give up, but don't do it again in the near future," she started to walk towards the bathroom. "Or my revenge will be awful."

* * *

"Mr. Mars?"

"Yes Wallace?" answered Keith from somewhere in the house.

"I need a favor."

Keith appeared in the sitting room smiling.

"You sound just like Veronica, you know?" he laughed a little and sat himself on the couch.

"I think I found out who kidnapped the dogs but I can't really prove it."

"Who?"

"The workers at the doghouse," Wallace sat down in front of him, on an armchair. "They kidnap the 09ers's dogs and wait for the reward to go over five hundred dollars."

"Lamb won't listen to us, but I may know someone who would." said Keith, taking his phone.

* * *

Logan stopped the car in front of a restaurant in Charleston.

"This is the Luigi of Charleston," he said pointing at the building. "Bobby said that it is the best Italian place."

"You know me so well..." she said with a sugary sweet tone.

"I know your stomach well, so I asked the cook to buy more supplies for tonight." he joked.

She punched him in the arm.

"Jackass." she was smiling and Logan didn't take it badly.

* * *

With Leo D'Amato, the newest deputy, Wallace and Keith had gone to the doghouse and had searched the whole place finding the kidnapped dogs in a room on the back.

Chester, Mindy's dog, wasn't there. The dognappers had sold him to a family in the 09er zip code.

Wallace, after Hans was arrested, called Mandy and gave her the good news. She was really happy.

"You liked it," Keith smirked at the teen.

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Would you like to do it again?"

"What?"

"You know, you could take Veronica's job until she comes back, I promise that I pay better that the Sac-N-Pac."

"Are you serious, Mr. Mars?" Wallace was smiling happily, the Sac-N-Pac job was awful on good days. A better paying job, even for only the summer would be a blessing.

"Yeah, Wallace. I'll need the help with the stakeouts and the office work."

"Hell yeah then!"

"Language, Wallace..."

* * *

After the fabulous dinner, Logan took Veronica to the Drive In.

Naturally, they didn't see much of the film, something like ten minutes after the first scene they were making out.

"Maybe we could go in the backseat?" Veronica leaned her head on his and smiled while trying to breathe normally. Logan pulled away and raised his eyebrow. "Only for comfort!" she explained, blushing.

Logan laughed but went in the back and opened his arms for her.

She smiled and went in the back with him. He didn't wait much to hug and kiss her.

"Have I told... you... how beautiful... you are?" he asked between kisses.

"Only ten times." she whispered back smiling.

He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, her chin and, finally, when she was going to take control of their make out session, he kissed her on the mouth.

Veronica's heart was racing while she lay on her back, taking Logan with her. His hands explored her body over the clothes, touching her hips and waist. Her breath became even more labored when, with each passage, his hands went closer and closer to her breasts.

They were very near to the second base and she was a little nervous. Since her rape she hadn't gone over first base with no one and now, only after one day, they were almost in second base, even if a light one.

Logan as if reading her mind stopped, one of his hands was on her waist and the other was near the head.

"Don't worry, Veronica," he said looking at her in the eyes. "We'll take our time. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

She was worried that he was saying it only to calm her, but looking in his eyes, she could see that he meant it.

"Thanks," she pulled his lips on hers. "I think that we could keep up what we were doing earlier." she smirked , took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, letting out a flickering sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she mumbled, kissing him with unbridled need.

Logan didn't make her repeat herself and began to touch her from over the clothes.

Veronica liked the sensation very much but knew that she wasn't ready to any other first time. She was happy when Logan seemed to understand it and tried to restrain himself to going over a very light second base.

She smiled while kissing him and thought how caring and sweet he was being. She had already known that he could be a very good boyfriend, his past relationship with Lilly proved it, but she couldn't have imagined how much of a good one he would be.

* * *

Words: 3663

So what you think of this chappy?!

Leave review, pleaseeeeeee *puppy dog eyes* *-*

Review makes me happy.

An happy me write faster.

That said see you in 10 to 14 days ahahah

Kisses


	8. Chapter 8

For start I want to thanks my fabulous BETA **0ldLace. **Thank you girl! :3

Second thing I found that in the previous chapters (all but the last one) I didn't see that took out my division for the various parts of the story... so sorry guys!

After I redo the events of the last episodes of first season we will skip fast through the summers months before the bus crash.

After I'll redo the second season without LoVe in Neptune and we'll see how they are doing in St. Matthews.

I warn you, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote XD Over 4700 words.

**8. M.A.D. Revamped **

Wallace really liked his new job.

He had started to work for Keith Mars only the week before and he was surprised when some of his school mates had asked him for help with little cases. In the firsts three days of the week, he had already earned 150 dollars. Life could get better only if Veronica would come back and if he hadn't seen his mom and Mr. Mars making out on his couch.

"You look strange, Wallace." Mac smiled at him when he sat down next to her in the quad.

"Ya know about my mom and Mr. Mars?" Mac nodded. "I walked in on 'em making out on the couch last night. She was sittin' on his lap." he shuddered.

"Wallace parental PDA isn't my idea of a good talk for lunch time." Wallace smiled sadly at his friend.

"A'right, sorry. I can't be the only one with that image burned in my brain. I had to share with someone and..."

"... Veronica isn't here." finished Mac with the same sad smile.

They began to eat their lunch in silence, missing a certain sleuth with a passion for trouble.

"Sorry, are you Wallace?" he turned and found himself in front of one of the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

"Yeah," he answered, trying to compose himself a little.

"I need your help," he was a little disappointed that she wasn't there to ask him out, but he tried not to let it show on his face.

"Go on..." he stalled to let the girl present herself.

"Carmen."

"Go on, Carmen."

"My ex, Tad, has an embarrassing video of me at Shelly's party of two years ago. I don't even remember doing it. I must have been wasted. I-I would never do something like that. It's totally disgusting," Wallace could see that she was almost in tears.

"Wait," he took her hand and led her out of the quad, nearby the football's field, and under the bleachers. "We can talk a little more privately here."

"Thank you."

"What were you doin' in the video, Carmen?"

"I'm skinny-dipping in some hot tub and…I have this…popsicle and I…"

"I think that's enough," he stopped her and smiled.

"He said that if I broke up with him he'll send the video to all the school." she started to cry.

"You think he'll do it?" he passed her a tissue.

"I don't know. When I said I wanted to break up, he was just…but I can't take the chance. I need you to get me that phone, Wallace. You can do that, can't you?"

"Surely can, Carmen," he let her cry some more, asked her some questions about the when and where the video was taken and then escorted her to class.

He passed the next hour trying to find a way to steal the phone but he couldn't come up with a good enough plan so he decided to ask Keith for some input.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, she wants you to erase the video from the phone?"

"Yeah," Wallace smiled at Keith.

He was practically living with them, but no one was addressing the matter or making it official.

"When was the video taken?"

"At a party, before Christmas, the year of Lilly's death," he looked down at the food, even the death of Lilly was a remainder of the big hole in the little family dinner.

Darryl went on eating, but Alicia noticed his sadness and placed one of her hands on his arm.

"Yeah, I remember that party," said Keith, looking far away. "The day after, I came back home and I found Veronica with her new short haircut, burning her pink, white, and light colored clothes."

"Oh my God," whispered Alicia.

"It was a little scary. She looked at me and smiled sadly before burning the white dress that she had bought especially for the party."

Wallace thought that the moment that Keith was describing was the exact moment in which Veronica became what she was nowadays. Badass, closed off, vengeful and bitter.

"What do you think of the case? How can I steal the phone?" Wallace tried to change the topic; the prior one was too hurtful.

"I think that stealing the phone won't stop him, Wallace," he sighed. "People like him make copies. He isn't stupid. Probably, he has a copy of the video on his computer. Stealing his phone will only enrage him."

Wallace hadn't thought of that and he scowled himself for his stupidity. It was very logical to think that the video on the phone wasn't the only copy.

"Then what can I do?"

"There are two possibilities," Keith smiled at him and put down his fork. "The first one is to collect proof of the existence of the video, and of the fact that your friend was a minor, and too out of it to consent to being recorded while naked. Blackmailing her with the release of the video is counted as distribution of child pornography videos, and it's not taken lightly in court. If he's found guilty he'll go in prison."

"Yay, for the community soap!" exclaimed Wallace. "I like this plan, but I can hear a big but comin'."

"But if Tad's parents can pay more than Carmen's parents, he'll win the process." Wallace could see that Keith was ashamed of the justice's system of Neptune, where the law serve always the richer.

"The second one?"

"I have a very potent virus, something that I borrowed from Kane's software," Keith was smirking while he said 'borrowed'. "If you attach the virus to the file, the first time that someone tries to open it, the virus destroys it definitively, but the best thing is that if you copy the file and send it to other computers, you copy the virus too. Every file will have the virus, and it will search in the hard disk of the computers to find video with the same specifics."

"I think that Carmen will go with the second possibility. It's safer and less public." Wallace smiled. "Thank you, Keith."

"I'll show you how to attach the virus but the B&E will be your doing."

Alicia glared at her men at the mention of B&E.

"It's for the greater good mom!" Wallace winked at Keith.

"Yeah, Alicia, your son is right."

"Okay, but if he is caught, you'll bail him, Keith Mars." she said sternly.

"Yes, madame."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Like Wallace had predicted, Carmen chose the second possibility. Her parents weren't 09ers.

"How will we do it?"

They were under the bleachers again.

"I need you to put a bug in his home."

"I don't know..." he could see that she was a little reticent. "Tad used to be different. I mean, he was the first boyfriend I ever had. He was the first guy I ever slept with." she said, blushing.

"Yeah, and he's the first guy that got ya drunk and videotaped ya while naked."

"You're right."

"I'll listen to hear when the house will be empty, then I'll get in and put the virus on the video."

"Thank you, Wallace."

"No prob, girl. I can't stand bullies and that's what Tad is." he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

They spent the rest of their lunch hour planning, eating and talking like friends.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Logan loved his work.

After a month and a week he knew it.

The shop wasn't a big one, only two other people beside him and his boss, Bobby, worked there.

Logan looked around at all the equipment for surfing, windsurfing, kayaking and scuba diving. You could rent it or buy it.

After their first surfing lesson, Logan had bought Veronica her first wetsuit. It was black with red decorations and she had fallen in love with it.

He was now thinking of buying surfboards. Even with the employee's discount renting the boards was heavy on their budget. He even found the perfect one for Veronica, but he was afraid that a gift so pricy would scare her off, so early in their relationship, so he asked Bobby to not sell that board and promised to buy it in the next three weeks.

He couldn't believe that they were together since Monday of last week. It was already ten days.

They needed to celebrate the little conquest.

Logan thought about it while working and, at the end of the day, came up with a good idea.

He called Veronica's boss while she wasn't nearby and asked her if Victoria could do the all-day shift, from eight to four. He explained his request and was very grateful when she accepted.

The plan was on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wallace was in his mom's car with Carmen in the passenger seat. They were nearby Tad's house.

"You know what to do, girl," she passed her the bug and smiled. "Ya'll be good, Carmen. Don't ya worry."

She nodded, took a few deep breaths and got out of the car.

"I'll wait here for you," Wallace smiled, waving goodbye as she walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Logan had worked very hard with his deception to have Veronica out of the house until dinner time.

He knew that it was stupid, it was only a week, but he wanted to do something special for her. He had tried very hard to cook all afternoon to make lasagna. It was her favorite dish so he wanted to do it right and impress her a little.

Logan had followed the recipe he had found on the internet to the letter and the outcome was a very good looking and smelling pan of lasagna. He set the table for the two of them and put a vase of fresh flowers in the middle.

He opened a bottle of beer, took a sip to relax a little and went back in the kitchen to look at the dinner. It was almost ready.

The doorknob rattled and the door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Veronica put the keys in the plate nearby the door and took off her jacket. "What's this delicious smell, snookums?" Logan smiled when he saw her eyes sparkle. "You cooked for me?" she was very surprised.

"I did. You worked hard all day long and we survived a week of coupledom," he smirked, leading her towards the table. "I thought that we needed to celebrate a little."

"What did you cook, honeybun?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Guess..."

Veronica took a big breath in and closed her eyes, making Logan smile.

"Okay, I think that I know this smell, but it can't be what I think it is."

"Whatcha thinking?"

"Lasagna?" her eyes were sparkling like little stars.

"Yep, you guessed good, padawan," Logan opened the oven and took out the pan, sniffing his final work. "They smell and look good."

"They do, Logan. I didn't know that you can cook so well." Veronica was almost bouncing in the chair. "If they are as good as they smell, I think I'll marry you." she joked almost drooling when Logan gave her a big portion of lasagna.

For a second, a flutter of lashes, Logan lost himself. He was thinking of a beautiful sunset on the beach, of a beautiful girl, in a beautiful white dress, walking towards him while a big smile takeover her face.

He shook his head, trying to forget the images, but they wouldn't go away.

Logan looked at the girl in question while she took her first bite of his lasagna and closed her eyes to taste it better.

"It's delicious, Logan," she was surprised. "It's not fair," Veronica pouted a little. "When you apply yourself on something you'll get good results. When I try, I fail spectacularly"

"Maybe, but you're a great sleuth, you can crack puzzles that I can't even start to comprehend; you're smart and beautiful, a very rare combination, let me tell you, sugarlips," he smiled and after serving himself he sat down and began to eat.

She blushed a little but didn't look down.

"You're not bad yourself."

During the whole dinner they talked, joked, and flirted. Logan couldn't remember being this happy in the last years.

Veronica was one in a million. She wasn't perfect, but he started to think that maybe she was perfect for him. Not only was she smart and beautiful, her wits rivaled his, and she liked to banter almost as much as him.

When they were done with dinner, they went on the couch and Logan introduced her to the first film of the Underworld series.

"Admit it, you like the film because of Kate Beckinsale." said Veronica with a smirk when the first half of the film ended.

"I do not!" Logan exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "It's a beautiful film, good plot, good special effects..."

"Hot actress..."

Logan smirked and hugged Veronica.

"Yeah, okay, she's hot." he kissed her on the lips. "But you're better, sugarlips."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carmen was successful in planting the bug, the feed started to come through two hours ago.

Wallace was now listening to some very boring dinner topic while munching on some chips. He was tired, but he needed to wait for Carmen because she didn't have a car.

"_Thank you Alyson, it was all very good, but I need to go home, my mom will kill me if I come too late. Tomorrow we have school," _Wallace sat straighter, hearing that Carmen was coming out.

"_See you tomorrow, baby."_

Wallace rolled his eyes hearing Tad. He really thought that what he did is right. Asshole.

He heard the sound of the door closing and so he started the car.

"Wallace..." Carmen whispered. "Still there?"

"Where do you think would I be?" he joked. "Get in, I'll take you home."

"The bug works?" Carmen smiled and opened the passenger's door.

"Yeah, you did good inside."

"Thank you, Wallace," she blushed and looked down, trying to hide it while she latched the seat belt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were cleaning the kitchen. Veronica could swear that her intentions had been totally innocent. At the start.

She didn't really know how she had arrived on top of the kitchen counter with Logan, between her legs, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Veronica involuntary moaned when Logan rubbed his groin on hers. He was a very good kisser; he could make her melt in a puddle of goo with only a kiss.

"Logan..." she whispered while he began to kiss her neck.

"Mmm?" he bit her neck a little then sucked on the same spot.

"If you..." she couldn't remember what she wanted to say. "A hickey... If you don't stop you'll leave a hickey."

Veronica could feel Logan smile and, instead of stopping, he sucked harder. His hands where touching her waist, going up, until the bottom of her breasts, and then down. She was almost sure that Logan was trying to hypnotize her.

"Wanna sleep with me?" asked Veronica out of the blue.

"What?" Logan was baffled by her sudden question.

"Only to sleep," she clarified.

Logan kissed her lips sweetly another time then put his head on her and closed his eyes.

"I'd love to, sugarlips," his voice was lower than normal.

"I feel safe here." Veronica started to explain. "I never felt safe with a boy after the... Shelly's party," Logan hugged her, trying to comfort her. "But with you? I feel safe, Logan." Veronica hugged him a little tighter. "I had a lot of nightmares, on that with Duncan. Maybe if you sleep with me, they'll leave me alone..."

"I'll stay with you and I'll be a gentleman." promised Logan with a little smirk. "But if you want to jump my bones I'll assure you that you won't hear a complaint from me."

Veronica laughed and got down from the counter.

"Thank you..." she took his hand and guided him toward her room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wallace didn't need to wait too long.

Tad's had a physical evaluation next day after school, and his parents decided that while he was there, they could go to the mall and do some shopping for the party that would be held in the Casablancas estates.

Wallace parked his car in the same spot as the night before, walked on the back of the house and, after he had jumped the gates, picked the lock. It wasn't easy but in a little over fifteen minutes the door was open.

"Mac, you're still there?"

"_I can hear you loud and clear, Wallace._" Mac voice came from the bluetooth earphone.

"Are they still at the mall?"

"_Yes, Wallace._" he could hear that she was a little annoyed with him, but he couldn't help himself. He was stressed, and asking Mac where Tad's parents were every five minutes helped him calm down.

He found Tad's room with no problem.

"I'm inside." he said while opening Tad's MacBook.

"_He has a password?_"

"Nope, Carmen was right. He doesn't have one." Wallace smiled, it was easier this way.

He searched for the file for another ten minutes, but in the end he found it.

"Jackpot! I have it!" he said to Mac, smiling.

Wallace put the pen drive in one of the USB exit, and in little more than thirty seconds attached the virus on the file.

"_Remember that you need to open it at least one time, to activate the virus._" Mac remind him.

Wallace clicked two times on the file and waited.

"Shit, Carmen was really wasted..." he whispered seeing his new friend's vague gaze in the video. "Mac, I don't think she was drunk..." he said worried.

"_What do you mean, Wallace?_"

"I think she was drugged, she said that she had a drink - rum and coke. But if you could see this... there's no way that a rum and coke would do somethin' like that, even if ya are a light weight."

"_We'll think about it later, Wallace. Now you need to take all the burned CDs and get out from there._"

"You're right. I'll be out in fifteen."

Wallace thoroughly searched Tad's room and found twenty-four burned CDs. He took them all and exited the house.

"I'm out..." he whispered to Mac.

"_See you at Mars Investigations in ten minutes,_" Mac said and then hung up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ten minutes later, Carmen, Keith, Mac, and Wallace were in the waiting room of Mars Investigations.

"I looked inside the CDs," Mac passed one CD to Carmen. "This is yours."

"Thank you," Carmen was almost in tears. Wallace saw it and went near her.

"We did it, Carmen." Wallace had a sad smile on his face. He needed to tell her about the possibility that Tad had drugged her at the party. "But it's not all over."

"What?" she turned her attention back on him.

"I think that you were drugged, Carmen." he tried to use an even tone of voice, to not scare her.

"It's impossible, I swear, I don't do that shit."

"We know. I think that Tad gave you something without you knowing about it," Wallace closed his eyes, he knew that what he was about to say would make Mr. Mars very sad. "And I think you weren't the only one..."

"What?" Carmen was confused.

"Before the black out, do you remember seeing Veronica at the party?" Wallace looked at Keith and saw that he was starting to understand. Veronica changed a lot after that night, and knowing that there were drugs at the party made him believe that maybe something happened.

"Yeah..." she was a little hesitant.

"Carmen, talk please," Keith was distraught.

"She was passed out, on a chair," she looked down ashamed. "I thought that she was drunk and I asked Tad to help her and put her in a room, but he gave me a drink instead. He said that if she was stupid enough to get drunk at a party where everybody hated her, what happens to her would be only her fault. After..."

"You don't remember anything," Wallace closed his eyes. "Who was at the party?"

"Almost all the 09ers."

"Keith, maybe that's it," he went near the PI.

"We need to investigate," Keith started to pace.

"We'll do it," Mac said with an hard look. "You can't do it Mr. Mars, but we can, at school."

"Mac is right, Keith." Wallace started to think of ways to make the 09ers talk to him. "But we'll need help. We need muscle."

"We can ask Weevil. He likes Veronica, they had some strange friendship going on before her big escape. He'll help us if we tell him that it's for her." Mac went behind the desk to start the computer.

"We can't."

"Why, Wallace?" Keith looked at him. "I think that having him back you up will help."

"He is in prison, something to do with the Kanes. I heard that last week, I wanted to tell Veronica but..."

Keith sighed loudly, took his jacket and went out.

"Stay here, I'll have him home before dinner." Keith said before closing the door of his office.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So son, you want to tell me why you are here?" Keith asked after Cliff let him go inside to talk with Eli. "And please, don't give me bullshit."

"I needed to take somethin' back, a letter that I wrote Lilly," Eli puts his cuffed hands on the table.

"And why would you do that?"

"Word on the streets is that Abel isn't our boy," he arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Now, you see, that letter could have put me in a difficult position if that pendejo of a sheriff finds it."

"You have an alibi."

"Yeah, I do, but the only thing he'll see is a bad boy with a motive for killin' the good Kanes' daughter. Alibi or not." Weevil looked down and Keith understood that the boy loved Lilly.

"I need a favor, Eli, so I'll get you out of here." he stood up and went out.

"Keith, did you find something?" Cliff asked him after he came out.

"Yes, stay here."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keith rang the bell of the Kanes estate, and one of the servants opened and he went inside with the car.

"What do you want, Keith?" Celeste was waiting for him on the door and didn't seem happy to see him.

"I want you to drop the charges against Eli Navarro." Keith went straight to the point.

"Why would I do that?" she smirked sure of having the high ground.

"Nothing was stolen, nothing was damaged." Celeste went on smirking so he decided to use the ace up his sleeve. "He's only a boy in love, Celeste. He went there to be near his lost love. I'm sure the paparazzi will be very interested in that bit of the story during the process." It was his moment to smile.

Keith could see Celeste going pale, she seemed almost sick.

"Why I am not surprised that you want to free that delinquent?" the sarcasm was dripping from her word.

Keith didn't acknowledge her last words and went back to his car. He was sure that Eli will be free in a little more than an hour.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Keith and Weevil entered the office with dinner in their hands Wallace wasn't really surprised.

"How would you like some Thai?" Keith smiled to Mac and Wallace.

"Thank you, Mr. Mars," Mac said politely. "But I'm vegetarian."

"Please, Cindy, I'm a PI," he smiled and gave her a bag. Mac looked inside and smiled.

"Thank you, again."

The little group began to eat. Normally, it would be a good occasion to joke and talk, but that night, they were together to find out if something happened to Veronica.

"What you need me for?" Weevil asked after they had dinner.

"Ya know how Veronica changed in the last year?" he nodded. "She wrote a letter to us sayin' that she needed to go away 'cuz somethin' happened, and we have reason to think that she was talkin' about somethin' that happened to her last 09er party."

"We need to ask some questions at school and we need backup," Mac looked him in the eyes.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough," Keith said seriously.

"I'm in." he didn't think about it for more than a second.

"Then ya need to do us a little favor, for starter." Wallace smirked and rubbed his hands. He had a little plan to make Tad talk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Monday morning, Wallace woke up very early. He had in front of him a very long and probably hard day.

He made himself breakfast and waited for Mac to pick him up for school.

"All is ready?"

"Yeah girl, you're in for a show," he said smiling.

When Mac parked the car in the parking lot of Neptune High there was no one, but that was good.

Walking toward the school, they instantly saw that Weevil did his part in their little scheme.

Tad was naked, duct taped to the flagpole like he had been at the start of the year, the word _scum_ written on his chest.

"Man, I feel you. In fact, I literally do." Wallace said while shook his head. Weevil was snickering in understanding. "But boy you deserve every bit of this!"

"What do you want from me, freak? You destroyed my life. You took away the only person that I ever loved."

"I don't recall forcing you to make that video," Wallace wasn't smiling anymore and Tad had the good sense to shut up.

"So what, are you gonna cut me down if I apologize, is that it?" asked Tad angrily.

"Nah, man, I don't think so," the smile was back on his face. "But if you answer a question maybe I'll help ya."

"Who gave you the rohypnol the night of Shelly Pomeroy's party." Mac was looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, We know. You roofied your girlfriend."

"Class" with a capital "K", man," Wallace shook his head.

"I-I don't remember," he wasn't really convincing.

"In about five minutes, people are gonna start showing up for school," Mac reminded him with a smile. "Unless you want your little business to be the first thing they see, you're gonna tell us who gave you the roofies."

"There weren't any roofies. It was GHB. It was Logan Echolls. He gave it to me," Tad caved.

Wallace was shocked. If that was true, then anything that happened at the party was Logan's fault. He looked at Mac and she shook her head.

"Are you bullshitting me?" he got near him and looked him in the eyes.

"I swear! He gave me one of his doses, I asked him for two, but he said that he want to take his second one," Tad was sweating profusely. "He said to ask, Luke, Sean, or Dick if I wanted more but they asked too much money."

Wallace smiled sweetly and got away from the flagpole.

"Thanks, man."

They started to walk towards school smiling.

"Look, Man. Come back here," Tad began to shout when he understood that they were going away. "Guys, please! Don't do this," Wallace didn't look back and smiled. "Oh, this isn't over!"

When they were out of Tad's eyesight they stopped.

"No."

"What? You don't even know my question."

"Wallace, think, if something happened to Veronica at that party and she had found out who did it and Logan was it, why would she plan their great escape?"

"Maybe he kidnapped her?" he didn't really believe it.

"Yeah, how? He is not good enough with that sort of thing. Mr. Mars would have found him."

"A'right." Wallace smiled. "Logan didn't do it."

"I think we need to ask questions to the 09ers. We need to find out what happened."

He nodded and with Mac waited for Weevil. It will be a long, hard day.


End file.
